Loyalties
by Skyler VonDetton
Summary: Jack Sparrow vs. Jack Turner, who will win and will James ever choose a side? Sequel for To Keep a Promise
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Will sat silently in his office with his sons and Carrick. It was a grave silence, allowing them to reenact in their minds what had happened in the past few months.

Will slowly closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands as he took a deep breath.

He had just returned from burying his daughter and he couldn't believe the pain that was engulfing him. Drowning him; that was taking complete control over his body.

Just a few months ago she had been fine, or so they all had thought, except Alaina. She knew she wasn't all right, but she didn't tell anyone about her grief, she merely put on a mask and continued on with her life, until she was too sick for help.

Though, now that Will thought about it, he should've known something was bothering her. But everything happened so fast, one month she was going out for walks with Michael, the next-

'Michael,' Will thought grimly and he tried to hold back his tears. Alaina and Michael had been planning to get married in a few months, and now it was all over.

He wouldn't get to see her live her life away from him. He'd never be able to see her and her child grow up.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he remembered her bland stare when he told her that her little girl was dead, Kathryn had only lived for a few days giving Alaina more agony than she had ever known existed.

Will knew that. He knew that Alaina became ill from the anguish of loosing her daughter. He also knew he had done everything in his power to help her but it hadn't been enough.

"Dad?" James asked breaking the cold silence that filled the room. Will looked up at his son.

"Why'd she have to go?"

Will's heart went out to his son as James began to sob.

Jack however remained silent, trying desperately to hold in his misery. It didn't seem right to him to cry for her. Alaina was happy, she was in peace now and he shouldn't wish that she was still here living through hell.

"Is it so wrong to want her back?" Jack asked running his hands through his thick curly hair trying to keep his entire body from exploding from the anger that was building down in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes and no," Carrick answered startling them all. Carrick hadn't spoken for almost three days.

"Yes in the sense that she's with her mother and daughter and in complete bliss." Carrick paused for a second and than continued. "But no in the sense that we all loved her and want her to be with us because we want to be able to take away her pain."

Will nodded and sat back in his chair. Carrick was right; Alaina was finally rid of her pain, her sorrow and her regrets. But now he had to keep on living without her support, her constant advice and entertainment.

His soul was filled with so many voids now; he had lost his wife, his daughter, and his granddaughter, all within a short amount of time.

'The young perish and the old are left to deal with the hell of life without ones they love,' He thought as he stood up and went over to each of his sons and gave them a hug. He might not have much left, but what he did have was still worth getting up for.

"Why don't we all get some rest," He suggested starting to head out of the office. "Carrick," He said in a low tone leaning over the young man. Carrick looked up at him, unshed tears lingering in his gray eyes.

"Rest," Will said patting his shoulder and motioning for them to follow him up the stairs.

Jack and James followed slowly, both looking down at the wood floor the entire way so they wouldn't have to look at the closed door of their sister's room. A door that would never again be opened.

A/N: FINALLY!!!! AHH!!! I hope you like it. It was fun to write. Sorry to all of you who liked Alaina, like I said before I have a problem with killing people. And I didn't have the heart to kill Will. Yet.

Anyhow if you loved it, GREAT! If you hated it, not so great. But I'll get the first chapter up soon so you guys will know what happened between then and the twins being 19!!! BIG time gap but I'll try to explain it okay? Kay. Well Bye!!!

Oh and THANK Empress Ariana who gave me the idea to write a sequel, so give thanks, kudos and rum to her because she deserves it!!!


	2. Life on the Pearl

Chapter 1: New Lives

Jack Sparrow sat silently in his quarters flipping through Alaina's old diary he'd found with James's belongings. And it was quite depressing. Almost every entry after the experience she'd first had on the Pearl seemed to only convey her sadness and misery, except for a few random entries that sent him laughing.

It'd been a year before he'd known Alaina had a child than died. And he hated to admit that it had affected him. She had been after all an incredibly unique girl who he had shared very many interesting moments with.

But almost twelve years had passed since then. Jack hated to admit but he'd gone back to Isle De Muerta almost right after he'd dropped Alaina off and again taken a piece of the cursed Aztec gold. He still had it though and was just waiting till Will's boys grew up a bit more before he put it back.

Jack came across an entry that seemed to have been written while she was tired because of the sloppy nature of the penmanship, which clashed with the rest of the other entries. Taking in a deep breath he began to read it and almost laughed out loud at the first sentence.

Jesus, I do not understand how my mother could have had three children, nevertheless two of them at the same time! Childbirth is defiantly one of God's little curses on women, it almost kills you.

_But in the end, it's all worth it because when I held Kathryn and she grabbed my finger with all five of hers, I couldn't help but love her. _

_The most amazing part was that I didn't ever once think about how this was Partuse's baby. _

Jack stopped and reread it to make sure he'd read it right. 'Now I understand,' He thought shaking his head. He had no idea how she had gotten pregnant and he was a little scared it had been him on one of the nights she and him had gotten VERY drunk.

I don't know why I even thought of killing myself. If I had, my father would have been completely lost as well as Jack and James more than likely follow suite. There just like monkeys, they see something than do it. 

Jack smirked as he read how she compared them to monkeys. "Boys haven't changed much," He mused to himself.

But I still don't understand why Michael wants to marry me, its not that I don't love him, if what I don't feel for him is love than its not out there, but its just Michael is soo...understanding, he's always looking out for me. Like now he's sitting across from me asking what I'm writing and if I need anything.   
Than again, I guess I'm just extremely lucky. Well, now anyways. I've not always had the best of luck, but I'm alive and well, I have a beautiful daughter, a fiancée who would jump off a cliff if I asked him too, twin brothers who watch out for me like a hawk, a nurse who is teaching me all I need to know about raising children, a father who encourages me in everything I do, and a half insane pirate captain who lets me drink rum and doesn't give a shit about what my father's going to do to him when he finds out.   
Jack shook his head and chuckled. 'So I'm a half insane pirate captain?' he thought amused at her nameless description of him. 

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in," He said closing the worn leather book and setting it down on the table in front of him.

James opened the door and stepped in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but where's Jack?" The captain wanted to know looking behind him half expecting to see his namesake behind his brother with his usual cocky grin.

"He's below doing something," Was James's reply shrugging his shoulders.   
"Well go get 'em," Jack said motioning for him to go out the door.   
"Not without this," James said walking up to the desk and picking up the diary. "Alaina wouldn't appreciate you reading it," He teased the older man.   
"Why not? She did like me you know." Jack asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.   
"If you say so," James said walking back out the door.   
"Don't do that you sound like your brother!" Jack yelled after him.   
"We're twins!" James sticking his head back in the door than disappearing again.   
"Well you two sure don't look alike anymore," Jack mused to himself trying to think of what to do now that his source of entertainment was gone. 

Jack Turner sat alone in his cabin below silently munching on an apple he'd taken from the gallery.

He was nineteen now, the same age as Carrick was when they'd met him, and the same age as his father when he'd first became involved with pirates. He was also the same age as his twin, who now after the years didn't look much alike.

He himself looked a lot like his father and oddly enough was mistaken for him by his captain when he was drunk. James on the other hand, seemed to suddenly have attributes that he guessed came from their mother, blonder hair being the major one.

"Jack, Captain Sparrow wants to see us," James said coming in and leaning against the doorframe.

"He can wait,"

"I really think we should go up there,"

"James do you think we'll ever make it off this godforsaken ship?" He asked looking at his brother.

"Uhh," James said not wanting to say anything that would make him have to take sides.

"Well?" Jack asked curiously after a few seconds.

"Sounds like a mutinous conversation," Jack Sparrow said suddenly appearing right behind James, making the younger man jump.

"Captain Sparrow, what a pleasant surprise," Jack said with heavy sarcasm ringing in his voice.

"I'd sure say you no good son of-" Jack stopped though before he finished his sentence. Elizabeth hadn't been a bitch and he was sure both the boys would jump him and try to kill him if he finished that thought. 'They'd have quite a surprise,' He mused to himself.

"William Turner," He finished glaring at his namesake.

"The second," Jack Turner added crossing his arms and taking another bite from his apple.

"Jack," James warned his brother not wanting his twin and his captain to get into anymore arguments.

"Don't smart ass me boy, I'm still Captain," Jack Sparrow warned coming into the room, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I'm not smart assing you, I'm just merely stating that my father was the second William Turner." Jack Turner disagreed knowing that he was in fact purposely trying to get on his Captains nerves.

"Jack stop it," James asked his brother really rather fed up of all his antics.

"Whose side are you on anyway James?" His brother asked frowning at his twin.

James paused as both his captain and his twin stared hard at him.

"I'm neutral," He said finally.

"There's no such thing mate," Jack Sparrow disagreed crossing his arms.

"And for once I'm going to agree with him," Jack Turner said leaning on his knees.

"I'm not getting pulled into another one of your arguments okay?" James said exasperated, they always tried to make him pick a side.

"Going to have to choose a side someday, and it might as well be today." His brother agreed.

"Turner, you get your loyalties straight and than you can tell who to stop what." Jack told the boy.

"Fine, now what did you want me to get Jack for?" James asked tired of how they always forced him to chose sides.

"I was getting to that," Jack told the two leaning against the wall.

"We're waiting." Jack Turner said after a few long seconds.

Jack gave his namesake a glare before opening his mouth. "We're heading into Tortuga, and I wanted to make sure you both understood what you were going to do."

"Drink, sleep and lose a little money." Jack Turner assured.

James shot his twin a look but nevertheless kept his mouth closed. He didn't enjoy Tortuga, especially since he'd come across Christine, an old friend of Jacks, and gotten a whole new perspective of the women there.

"That's my point, this isn't exactly a leisurely trip."

"Oh?" James asked confused. His captain never went into Tortuga without planning on enjoying the finer things in life.

"The Pearl needs some repairs, and supplies, also I've heard Travis Grant and his crew came in a few days ago."

Immediately both the twin's expressions turned into ice. Travis Grant had almost ruined their fathers merchant business, and had nearly financially bankrupted their family. And needless to say the two wanted him dead in the least.

"Well than, I see you twos interest has been perked. We'll be there tomorrow, probably mid afternoon if the wind keeps up its current pace." Jack told them knowing that the boys wanted this man almost as bad as he had wanted Barbossa, if not more.

"You and me James, we're going to get him this time." Jack told his brother after their captain had left.

James nodded, a small gleam of hate in his eyes. Last time he'd gotten the best of them. But now they were older, smarter, and had more anger and hatred built up against the man. He didn't have a chance.

A/N: Ya tata! There it is, chapter one! cheers Its not going to be like the first one I swear. It's not nearly going to be that long or as boring. It's going to be fast paced and full of stuff! Well got to get my tooshie off to school now so laters!


	3. Falling Back in the Past

Chapter 2 loyalties

James fell exhausted onto his cot and lay there for a few moments before he heard his brother's usual loud footsteps coming down the hall. It had not been a good day. He had fallen out of the rigging when a particularly large wave had hit the Pearl and landed on the railing, a very painful experience but he was not given the gift of a break because they were already shorthanded.

"Mental case," He heard Jack mumble as he came in the room and also jumped into his cot. "He is really pushing it this time,"

"Its okay," James mumbled closing his eyes. His head still hurt.

"No its not, you'd think after you passing out and not remembering where the hell you were, would let him have reason to let you have the day off." Jack continued, his rage getting stronger.

It was true; James hadn't remembered where he was, or who the people standing over him were. Not until Captain Sparrow came up and barked for him to get up. Jack Sparrow looked the same as James had always known him, which was a little too odd for his liking.

"Let it go," He mumbled to Jack who was still fuming. "He is Captain."

"And you're a wuss!" His brother yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"You have no respect for authority," James said sitting up and glaring at Jack.

Jack backed down immediately and frowned. "I'm a pirate, that's what we do."

James shook his head and lay down again feeling as though he was going to die. His heart was suddenly pounding and he didn't know what was wrong.

"James?" Jack asked after a moment getting off his cot and moving closer to his brother.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," James lied rolling onto his stomach.

Jack knew his brother well enough to know when he was lying but if he was lying Jack knew it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Goodnight," Jack said taking off his sweaty shirt and lying down on his cot once more.

"Night," Came a mumbled reply as James slipped off to sleep.

James's sleep was anything but restful, he kept dreaming of the night his father gave up on life; the night Will's overburdened life drove him into a depression that he never recovered from.

"Jack?" James asked.

"Hmph?" Jack replied.

"What do you think he's doing right now?"

Jack immediately opened his eyes and turned to look at his twin. Jack knew James was talking about their father.

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asked a little taken back, they never talked about him.

"I was dreaming about that day when Christine took us to the Black Pearl, when he finally lost it." James explained looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Yesterday, when I became conscious, for a moment I thought I was on the Constance again, and I had no idea who you were or where Alaina was, or why he and Alaina weren't watching over us like hawks like they used to because they didn't trust-" James stopped then because he couldn't continue, just thinking about his sister and his father made a lump form in his throat.

Jack was silent for a long time, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about the life they used to have and wish he could have it back. So what if they didn't have a mother? Their father had been sane, vacant but loving when he was with them, Alaina had been alive and Christine helped fill the void that their mother had left. That life had its severe flaws but it was better then the hell they lived now.

"Probably still asleep," Jack said after he could find his voice.

James nodded. "Is it wrong that I don't hate him?"

Jack felt his eyes begin to sting with oncoming tears.

"No," He answered finally after he had himself under control. "He put up with a lot of shit, more then I could have ever dealt with, to be honest, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"I think losing his business finally did him in," James said.

Jack was just silent. Their entire world had been shattered when she died, she had been her father's supporter, his business partner, his friend, she had been their mother, sister, friend, and the one who could always cheer things up. When she died, a big part of Will died too, but having his business stolen was the final straw.

"Grant's going to pay for what he did, don't worry." Jack told his twin.

"I'm not," James assured. "He's going to regret the day he ever heard the name Turner."

Jack nodded and they both lay in their cots silently thinking of how they were going to get revenge.

"I guess we should go up on deck now," Jack said finally. James nodded in agreement and they both stood up and stretched before changing and heading out. The two shared a look as they stood out in the sunshine, a look that they had shared for years, and both knew that their pain was the same and that neither had to deal with it alone.


	4. Mutinous Conversations

Chapter 3 loyalties

"You okay James?" Jack asked concerned coming up beside his twin who was leaning on the railing.

"I just wish life was different," James said taking a deep breath, trying to keep the dizziness and fatigue away.

"Me too, but unfortunately we're stuck here on this ship." Jack said mimicking his brother's position.

"We are stuck here," James thought out loud.

"Why is it whenever I see you two together you sound mutinous?" Captain Sparrow asked coming up behind them.

"Well how about next time you see us talking you simply plug your ears and walk on by?" Jack asked casually. James was always amazed how his twin could say something like that and make it sound like he only asked for a basic right, like walking.

Captain Sparrow glared at his namesake. "I should throw you over right now," He threatened.

"What's stopping you?" Jack asked sitting up on the railing, daring his captain to push him in.

"A promise I made," Captain Sparrow said through gritted teeth.

"Lucky for me I suppose," The younger Jack said feigning sadness.

"Would you two please stop?" James asked tired of their spats as his dizziness continued.

"Loyalties mate, that's what you need to figure out." Jack Sparrow reminded before turning around and heading towards the helm.

Jack Turner sighed and got off the railing. "I should see if Karter needs any help,"

James vaugly nodded and leaned heavier on the railing as hisworld began to spin. "James?" Jack asked concerned taking a step towards his brother.

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to think of how to communicate that he needed help, he had forgetten how to form words, thenhe blacked out and slumped down over the railing.

"James!" Jack cried alarmed grabbing onto his brother and pulling him away from the railing onto the deck.

Jack Sparrow turned around quickly at the cryand saw James lying on the deck and he immediately went back over to them.

"Hey," Jack said lightly slapping James's cheek a few times. No response.

"Is he alright?" Jack Sparrow asked, quickly walking over to them concerned.

"Come on wake up," Jack said shaking his brother's shoulders. James didn't even twitch, he just lie limp in his twin's arms.

Captain Sparrow helped his namesake carry James into his cabin and onto his cot.

"We should reach Tortuga in a few hours, we'll find someone to help him there." Jack Sparrow said checking James's pulse.

Jack nodded but began to panic. James had never been sick before, he had never passed out, save for yesterday, James had never been anything but healthy as long as Jack could remember.

"You should have let him rest yesterday," He growled at his captain.

Jack Sparrow ignored him and tried to see if he could wake James up. "We were shorthanded,"

"He thought he was back on the god damned Constance with Alaina for Christ's sake!"

Jack stopped and turned to look at Will's son.

"Is that what he told you?"

Jack realized what he had just said and reluctantly nodded.

Captain Sparrow sighed. "Best let him rest awhile then, see if he wakes up."

Jack nodded and headed out with his captain hoping that what he just revealed would not be used against his twin.

A/N: There is no excuse for my absence. I am moving however so my updates will be more and closer in between. Hopefully. My writer's block has ended and now you will all know just what the hell happeneds. Thanks for being patient and another chapter will come soon!


	5. Lost Love

REVISED CHAPTER FIVE:

The rain pelted steadily on the window, making it nearly impossible for Will to see the harbor.

"William?" A soft voice asked from behind him but he didn't turn around. His gaze was fixed on the water knowing that somewhere out there were his sons. It seemed to him as though eternity had past since he had last seen them, before he went mad.

"They're out there somewhere, they could be dead, or dying and I wouldn't know," He said in a low dull voice, one that he had grown accustomed to hearing.

"That's true," Elizabeth said from where she lay on the bed reading a book.

Will turned and looked at her, she had become more realistic over the past few years.

"I miss them," He said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Elizabeth put her book down and gently took his hand and squeezed it.

Will sighed and laid back so his head was resting on her stomach and he was staring up at her face.

It had more lines on it then he remembered but was one he still loved.

"You can't do anything about what happened William," She told him sternly as he opened his mouth to speak. "What's done is done."

"I just can't help but dwell on it, the memories, they come to me so often. Sometimes I think I can hear them running down the hall laughing and I'll open the door and for a second I'll see them, then they're gone." Will confessed.

"I wish I could say the same, they rarely even come to me in my dreams. I cant even picture Alaina anymore," She told him.

"The boys knew more heart ache then they should have, " Will said in agreement. "They never were the same after she left."

"Neither were you might I add," Elizabeth reminded.

Will nodded. "I did lose it after that, and I'm glad Mrs. Bates took them away. I didn't want them to watch me go through what I am."

Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't want them to either,"

Will closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. The rain on the window, the crackling of the fire, and the soft breathing of his beloved.

"William Turner don't you dare fall asleep on me," She warned picking up her book and lightly slapping him with it.

"But its so peaceful here," He murmured.

"I might not know much William, but I do know this," Elizabeth said in a whisper as the fire slowly died. "Those boys love you and they know that wherever they are your love is right with them."

Will smiled and squeezed her hand gently before drifting off into a deep sleep.

………………………….

Mrs. Bates stood listening by the door. Will often talked to his dead wife now; he did it everywhere, even when he was sitting down at the table eating. It was as though he couldn't cope to losing Alaina so he turned to Elizabeth, pretending as though she was still here.

'But maybe, just maybe,' Mrs. Bates thought as she continued down the hall. 'He really can see her, perhaps he's so close to giving up that he can communicate with the ones who have gone before. But then, why doesn't he talk to Alaina?'

Her musings continued as she walked down the stairs, catching a glimpse of Carrick as he went into the study. Carrick was the only one who remained in the accursed house, Jill had gone back to London years ago, leaving Carrick to himself and he enjoyed it that way.

'He's getting as bad as Will,' Mrs. Bates thought seeing him sit down at the desk and pour over papers.

Every now and then he would talk aloud as if Alaina was there, asking questions or sometimes just verbalizing how much he missed her and how sorry he was.

'The two suffer from the same illness,' Mrs. Bates concurred silently. 'Both love women who are dead,' And with that thought she went into her room and closed the door.


	6. Being Pirates

Chapter Six: Long Forgotten

Jack sat silently by his brother's side looking intently at his twin praying that he would be okay.

It had been almost two days since James had opened his eyes.

"Why won't he wake up?" Jack asked aloud as tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't live without his brother, whatever happened James had always been there, he had to keep being there. "You can't have him, you hear me?" Jack said furiously as the tears spilled down his face. "You will not take him from me!"

Jack Sparrow stood silently outside the door of the room they had acquired on their arrival in Tortuga, listening to his namesake. If someone had told him 26 years ago that he would be involved in the lives of someone else's children he would have given up his title as craziest man alive.

He, captain of the Black Pearl, was not a children person, he couldn't stand them. But with the Turner's it was different. Perhaps their dysfunctional family reminded him of his own. He didn't think about his family often, if at all. He wasn't a person who dwelled on meaningless things like family and love. It didn't ever get him anywhere.

His ears perked up though when he heard a large bang.

"Jesus Christ James!" Jack yelled scrambling up off the floor where he fell.

James blinked a few times and focused on his twin who was standing over him staring intently at him.

"What happened?" James asked hoarsely.

"I don't know, you fell and-" Jack couldn't say anymore, it hurt to think about it so he turned around and tried to find the cup of water he'd had earlier.

"Is Travis Grant gone?" James asked slowly stretching his arms and legs.

"No," Jack said finding the cup and bringing it over to his brother. "Drink it,"

James gratefully took the cup and slowly sipped it as his twin filled him in.

"Grants been up to something, Captain Sparrow's been trailing him around, apparently he's been collecting money from most of the businesses and whore houses. Sparrow thinks it's either debt money or their paying him to keep quiet about something."

"Why would he think that?" James asked.

"Because Sparrow got tipped from a source that Grant had given plans out about the Royal Navy's latest pursuit."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, Sparrow wouldn't say, all he told me was that it wasn't good for us."

"Meaning?"

"Pirates,"

"Oh," James said dully.

"I know, another reason for us to get out of it while we can," Jack said voicing James's exact thoughts.

"But, we can't leave him," James said softly.

"Yes we can,"

"He's the reason we're still alive Jack, do you think dad would've, excuse me COULD have taken care of us?"

"YES."

"Then why did she make us leave? She loved us like her own and she wouldn't have ever-"

"I don't want us to die!" Jack said suddenly. James was silent. "More now then ever do I want us to get the hell out of piracy because this isn't what anyone wants. Alaina would've wanted us to be safe, dad would want us to throw out what he's done and be great people James!"

James lay there staring at his brother in awe. In the past minute it sounded as if their personalities had swapped.

"I just," Jack continued fighting the tears that threatened to come. "I was so sacred you were dying, I don't want us to end like that, and if living our lives that way Alaina and dad wanted means we have to screw over Jack Sparrow then so be it!"

Jack frowned as he heard this. Those two weren't mutinous, they just wanted to fulfill the dreams the people that they loved the most had for them. And Jack Sparrow wasn't going to fault them for that. He listened only for a moment more before shuffling off, his heart heavy.

Damn it if I'm going to let my feelings get in the way of their lives," Jack muttered as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't realize how much they meant to him until that very moment when he knew they planned on leaving. "I need some rum," He said making his way to the bar.

……………………..

A/N: Uhh….sorry? I know its not a great chapter and I apologize for the shortness, but you should RE-READ CHAPTER FIVE, I CHANGED IT and its really kinda important to understand how the twins ended up with Jack.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, YOUR SO NICE AND AWESOME AND THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
